


Check Yes or No

by No_Shiloh_El



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Shiloh_El/pseuds/No_Shiloh_El
Summary: Their love story started with a single piece of paper filled with a question and two checkboxes.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 1





	Check Yes or No

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own anything but the plot maybe.

Chapter 1:

Do you love me?

Yes [] or No[]

That was all what was written on the paper. Nothing more. Gary turned the piece of paper around to look at the backside. And to his luck the backside of the paper was empty. No name, no clue, nothing written there. Gary turned the paper back around.

He had found the piece of paper in his backpack, neatly folded on top of his things. And there were only three people who could’ve gotten to his backpack without his notice. His grandpa, Ashy-boy and his favorite orange-haired female, Misty. Misty had accompanied Ash to deliver research data from Gary’s grandpa’s cousin Samson from the Alola region back to Kanto, specifically to Gary’s grandpa. Funny thing was that Gary had arrived at Pallet Town the same time as Ash and Misty. One thing lead to another and at the end Misty, Ash, Prof. Oak and he spent the day talking about Alola.

Gary still wondered how his granddad had managed to convince him to join their conversation. But if he was honest, it was all because of Misty. He just couldn’t resist her viridian colored puppy dog eyes framed by orange locks. Those eyes could make him do anything. So he usually avoided looking into them. But at that time she caught him off guard and made him sit down with them with a single pleading gaze.

Anyways, back to the piece of paper. Gary was certain it could only be Misty or Ash that placed the paper in his backpack. The three of them had put their backpacks side by side after all.

‘Think, Gary, think. Which of the two was it?’ he thought as he played with the piece of paper. If it was Ash then his answer would be a definite no to the question. If it was Misty then the answer would be a definite yes. If it was Ash trying to court Misty and the piece of paper ended up in the wrong backpack, than Gary would check no and hand it over to his rival. If it was the other way around and Misty tried courting Ash, then Gary didn’t know what to do.

Gary sighed and ruffled his hair. What should he do?

With another look at the paper, Gary finally made up his mind. He’ll confront both of them, starting with his rival Ash. There was no other way around if he wanted to know who the paper belonged to.


End file.
